2014 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
The 2014 Hurricane Season was a below average year that produced 12 storms and 4 major hurricanes. Timeline Systems Alyssa (C1) While Alyssa was not formally developed, the storm peaked with easily hurricane qualifying winds. Due to the disorganized nature of the storm, Alyssa was deemed a Category 1 Equivalent Tropical Storm. Alyssa formed early on in the season just at the beginning of March. The storm peaked at 80mph, still disorganized, and Alyssa ended up falling apart. This caused the DKNHC to issue its last advisory on the storm, and it was entered as a Hurricane Stregnthed Delkranistorm. All of Alyssa's tropical-ness also tapered off and become mostly non-tropical. Alyssa dissipated out to sea. Barty (TS) Barty eventually came in in the middle of April. Like most April storms, Barty remained quite weak and reached a 45mph peak. The storm grew rather averagely, while passing through the now 65-70o water. Barty formed just south of the DK southern coast. Since waters and conditions were still unfavorable for further development. Barty started weakening and dissipated before it could impact the coast. Barty's remnants brought heavy rain and some gusty winds to the shore, but nothing damaging. Carrie (TS) Carrie formed just a few days after Barty. This hinted to many it could become a busy year with more than 3 early seasons. While Carrie also stayed small, Carrie became a severe tropical storm. Despite its weak winds, Carrie was very well built. Carrie was also a quick storm lasting about 4 days. Carrie wandered south of DK for those days, looking for favorable spots, but ended up giving in. Carrie weakened and dissipated on the 4th day. Dean (C1) Dean became a tropical storm in the western part of the DK Basin. Dean was over cool waters and didn't grow very big. Since waters were still under 60o here, Dean was surprisingly able to reach a peak of 80mph. Peak only lasted for 3 advisories, and quickly weakened. Since Dean was so far away, there was no interaction with land, and the storm dissipated quietly out at sea. The storm formed nearly a month after Carrie. Dean formed in a very unusual spot for the early season. Elaine (C4) Elaine formed in the southern region of the DK basin. The system formed 250 miles due south of the city of Kingston. The storm first formed from a long lasted tropical invest, after nearly a week in the far southern end of the basin. When it reached that 250 mark, Elaine started to rapidly intensify and reached C4 status in about a day. Elaine held its 140mph peak also for about a day. As Elaine traveled northward, it encountered the still seasonally cool waters of the shoreline. because of the big difference in temps, Elaine weakened very fast, and dropped down to a tropical storm 2 days later, and the remnants arrived in Kingston the next day. Very little damage occurred from the storm other than some costal flooding from northern mountain snow-melt along with Elaine's remnants. Faith (TS) An upper level tropical storm that formed just west of Ocean City. Cool waters typically occur here year round, so tropical formation here is rare. Faith lasted only a few days, and in that time, Faith gained enough power to achieve 65mph. However, that peak was very short and lasted only 2 advisories. Faith weakened as it continued northwest. It later dissipated the day after. Faith brought some high surf and even some coastal flooding on the immediate shore. Surf and floodwaters returned to normal around 48 hours later. Gordon (TS) Another weak storm, Gordon formed on the SW corner of the Basin, and traveled west. Since sheer was high, and very little convection favorability, Gordon remained a tropical storm. Gordon reached a brief 3 advisory peak intensity of 60mph. The storm then rapidly weakened as it didn't move much. Gordon stayed in the same general region during its whole life, only traveling about 80 miles at a 6mph pace. Gordon was the southernmost tropical storm ever to form on our basin. Hilda (C1) A weak Late June hurricane. Hilda formed on June 24th. Conditions were slightly favorable for development, which got Hilda to achieve a category 1 status hurricane. On June 26th, favorability turned hands and dropped to unfavorable. With this change, Hilda began to weaken. Hilda managed to remain a hurricane for the first day of enhanced stress. But the nighttime of that day, the stress became too much and Hilda weakened to a tropical storm. Throughout the next day, Hilda weakened a little and by slowly. Sheer and unfavourability let up a little, but not enough to strengthen Hilda. on the 28th, it got bad again and Hilda ended up dissipating, as sheer became too much for the small storm. Igor (C3) A rather large July storm, Igor formed 300 miles south of Rossdale. As Igor started heading Northwest, the storm encountered a swath of hot air and water temps, which allowed Igor to strengthen dramatically. Igor went from tropical storm status to C3 in about 4 advisories. When Igor exited the "Hotspot" Igor started to weaken over normally warm 70o waters. Igor weakened slowly and continued on its northwesterly track. it eventually became a tropical storm just west of Plymouth, close enough to bring in some gusty winds and rain. Igor dissipated 45 miles NW of Plymouth on July 20th after a 10 day track. Justine (C3) Justine was a 2nd major hurricane within a few days, forming about 200 miles west of Igor's origins. Justine formed 400 miles S of the City of Kansas in south central DK. Justine headed west gaining strength near the same hotspot that Igor strengthened from. Justine passed over much faster, but was still able to achieve a C3 peak. The storm went way much more south then Igor's path, therefore no land interaction occurred. Justine maintained an ocean life, and traveled way out to sea, where it eventually dissipated. Karina (C1) Karina was a small late July hurricane, typical for the last month of storm season. Karina peaked pretty fat with a 75mph peak. Karina formed 300 miles south of the DK southern shores, It was about 450 miles SW of Delcore City. Karina peaked on its 3rd day, and then weakened as it moved over cooling waters. The storms remnants passed just south of the shore before breaking up into smaller weaker showers. These remnant showers brought some light rain to the coast on July 29th. Layton (TS) The last storm of the year, Layton formed near where Karina did just weeks ago. Layton remained a weak tropical storm for its life, as the waters are cooling and the hotspot area has cooled too. With the cooling waters, the convection was also unfavorable to generate a stronger storm, and Layton eventually dissipated about 95 miles S of Mexico City. Category:Delcore's Category:DK Seasons Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Fictional basins Category:Hurricanes Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Typhoons